


(grim reaper) just give me one more night

by patroiclus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, During Canon, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroiclus/pseuds/patroiclus
Summary: Cora Hale is slowly and carefully finding her way back to her family.
Relationships: Cora Hale & Isaac Lahey, Cora Hale & Scott McCall, Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	(grim reaper) just give me one more night

**Author's Note:**

> you decide whether this is romantic or not (it is)

Rain pelted down around her as an icy gust of wind blew past, forcing a shiver to wrack through her body and making her seriously regret not grabbing a jacket before she recklessly decided to face these winds.

Her hair was plastered to the back of her neck, trickles of water falling underneath her now soaked black tank top, the material sticking to her as if it was a new layer of skin. Cora desperately pushed her legs to move faster, the musky scent of pine and a sweet honey quickly disappearing as the wind continued to wreak havoc on both her depleting stamina and fading senses.

Why she is going to such efforts to see a boy that was banished from their home with the threat of an Alpha pack breathing down their necks – she isn’t sure.

All she knows is that Isaac Lahey is pack and to go for so many long, fretful years of thinking she will never see her pack again, she knows how crucial they are for your inner most being, the core of who you are.

To be taken, torn away from your pack – _your family_ , leaves a bruise the size of a fist on you. It stays there, never healing, a painful reminder that can stay hidden for weeks, for months and then can reappear within a moment with a prod or a poke at its sensitive surface. Her bruise never healed, yet now, reunited with her brother, instead of the angry red blemish that used to stain her, only a faint smattering of purple and blue hues remind her of what once was. Of the family that once had seemed invincible.

Her steps slow as she approached a seemingly ordinary house, quaint and homely, the scent of fresh honey and cool pine leaves are strong from within its confines. The trail has either stopped here or was taken by the wind and Cora not willing to run any further decided this must be where Isaac ran to. The sweet smell of milk chocolate and an earthy fire invades her senses – Scott McCall. _Of course._

Scoffing, Cora peered upwards, concentrating in hopes to hear the rumblings of either of the boys. Never to doubt her decisions, she pivoted on one foot and turned to the nearest window and with a running start launched herself at the wall.

Her hands grappled at the windowsill, her feet finding leverage on the paneled exterior. Trying to hoist herself up, her hands shake with the exertion and reminder of the earlier run in with the Alpha pack. The rain was still a heavy companion by her side and her grip faltered yet before she could come crashing back down, the window opened, revealing the damp and flattened curls of Isaac Lahey.

“ _Cora?_ ”

Isaac, with his eyebrows furrowed inwards and his head titled ever so slightly to the side, he reached a hand out and grasped Cora’s forearm and pulled her inside. Her feet finding leverage on the windowsill, she briskly hopped down and her feet met the plush carpet now sodden with her muddy sneakers.

Brown eyes met blue and Cora seemed to be at a loss for words.

“Uh,” Isaac stuttered, his eyes shifting rapidly between Cora and the open window behind her, “—did Derek kick you out as well?”

Cora, seeming to have recovered from her momentary loss of confidence, ignored Isaac’s question and turned her back to him. Her fingers grasped desperately at the outer edge of the window, struggling as the window refuses to lock in place, the wind rattling against the windowpane make it even more of an arduous task.

A nervous tremble seemed to have found its way to her fingers as they gave way to a slight shakiness. As Cora goes to quite possibly pull the window entirely off its hinges, Isaac quickly stepped forward and gently reached over Cora’s shoulder to carefully pry her fingers off the frame and move to shut the window. With a small jiggle of the window, he managed to lock it in place and block out the freezing downpour occurring outside.

Cora turned to face him, her face parallel with his sternum as she looked up at him. Unnoticed by her, her fingers still tremble slightly as she shoves them deep into the creases of her underarms, defensively crossing her arms over her chest.

Isaac mirrored her pose and not dissimilar to a dog, shook his mop of curls out causing a showering of droplets across both the carpet and Cora.

Huffing, Cora said, “I came to check up on you.”

“Oh,” Isaac, shocked, quickly asked, “why?”

“Didn’t know if you had a place to go,” Cora curtly replied, her mind briefly returning back to the sharp crack as glass shattered across the wall, shards flying over Isaac’s head and scattering across the floor.

The undeniable shock and betrayal that spread across Isaac’s features and the ugly churning that Cora felt in her stomach as she met Derek’s gaze afterwards. The quiet need and yearning to find out – _to see_ whether Isaac was safe and the brief yet desolate cold fear that she had lost another pack member.

“Oh, well I do. I’m staying with Scott,” Isaac replied, still confused as he gestured to the room which Cora can identify as a bedroom – Scott’s she assumes.

Just the thought of the boy seemed to will him into existence as Scott walked into the room, “did you hear what the noise was?”

Cora scoffed, arms tightening across her stomach as she rolls her eyes. A human could’ve heard her voice, let alone _a werewolf –_ what was he playing at?

Isaac turned to Scott, the same question on his face as he halfheartedly gestured back to Cora who remained silent.

“Cora,” Scott said, his voice rising at the end, posing it as if it was a question – as if they _all_ didn’t know she was there.

Sighing, Cora unwound her arms, dropping them by her side as she turned to make her exit.

“Wait!” Isaac exclaimed, quickly going to grab her wrist, holding her in place before she could hastily get out of this situation that she didn’t know _why_ she felt the need to put herself in.

Cora glaring down at Isaac’s hand that still encircled her wrist, turned back to face him, chin rising defiantly, _“what?”_

“You’re soaked,” Isaac explained, his fingers still carefully holding her wrist in his hand, “can’t you wait here?”

Cora quirked a brow at him.

“—you know,” Isaac quickly backtracked, “until the rain clears up?”

“I’ll get you some clothes to change into,” Scott offered, moving to grab a hoodie from his wardrobe.

Isaac taking a step back and at the same time dropping her wrist, retreated out of the room, head hung low and hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. Scott smiled warily at Cora as he drops a fleecy hoodie and a pair of track pants on the desk in the far right corner of the room, gesturing to them with his hands before quickly following Isaac outside of the room.

When the door clicked shut, Cora slowly approached the awaiting clothes, lazily running her hand over the worn material.

Her fingers delicately brushed off some lint left on the front chest of the jumper, her eyes scanning the bold ‘FBI’ logo as her hands moved over it so gently it was as if she wasn’t even touching it.

Sighing, Cora quickly worked to unstick the tank top off her damp skin before rolling it in a ball and chucking it on the table. The hoodie fell over her, covering her body and reaching down to her mid-thigh, the soft material warm against her icy skin.

Toying with the sleeves, she slipped the track pants on, the legs much too long as they dragged across the timber floor as she pulled open the door to reveal both boys standing straight, facing each other, eyes locked in what appeared to be a silent conversation Cora did not care enough to try and translate.

Both werewolves turned to look at her in a synchrony that was honestly quite concerning.

“Thanks,” Cora muttered, gesturing dispassionately towards the clothes she now wore, “I’m leaving now.”

She once again turned to make her (final) exit but is once again thwarted by the boy that seems to almost constantly radiant a type of smug arrogance that Cora simply _could not_ get out of her head.

“You’re going to leave in this weather?” Isaac questioned, his back propped against the wall opposite the doorway Cora is standing in, a lazy confidence seeming to ooze out of him.

A smirk slowly appeared on his face as he innocently tilted his head to the side as the trio went quiet, the howls of the wind only seeming to grow more ferocious with each passing second.

Cora decidedly hated the rain.

* * *

Cora had not planned what she would do once she found Isaac. What she definitely _did not_ plan however, was to have a quasi-sleepover with Isaac Lahey and Scott McCall as they all watch some B-grade high school movie that is _completely_ inaccurate in its portrayal of werewolves.

But, here she is.

Outstretched on the living room floor, Cora lied on her stomach with her head propped up in her hands while her feet kicked mindlessly in the air as some action-slash-comedy-slash-romance film played in front of her.

The rain still played a steady rhythm in the background, pattering at the roof while the wind will occasionally beats down against the window frames, a general shudder vibrating throughout the house.

The end credits roll, yet neither Isaac nor Cora made a move to get up. Scott is passed out on the couch, his arm hanging over the side as it had been for the past hour the movie has played. Isaac is sitting next to Cora, his back leaning up against the couch and his legs crossed in front of him.

“Does Derek know you are here?” Isaac questioned, so quiet it was barely a whisper, his eyes not moving from the blank screen.

“Probably,” Cora replied, her head lazily lolling to the side as she glances back at him, “I didn’t tell him.”

Isaac replied with a noncommittal grunt, his head moving to face her. His eyes seemed to glow a florescent blue in the dark room, the light from the screen illuminating them and creating a shadow over the rest of his face.

Cora’s throat tightened as the question that had been burning in the back of her throat all night tries to rise up and push its way through her locked teeth, scraping against the sides of her throat as she attempts to shove it back down.

“Will you come back?” Cora blurted out, “to the pack… when it’s safe?”

Isaac’s head snapped so quickly to meet Cora’s gaze it could’ve been audible, yet Cora’s eyes were firmly stuck on the blank TV screen ahead of her.

“If… if Derek takes me back,” Isaac replied, shock coating his words, “I will.”

“Good,” Cora answered, “He will.”

“Good,” Isaac muttered back, his head tilting quizzically to the side as he assessed the girl sprawled out in front of him.

Neither of them say anything more, yet they both feel their throats loosen and their hearts beat a little quicker at the promise of home – the promise of something to come back to. Cora seemed to feel the pain of a six-year bruise slowly ebb away.

* * *

It’s as their eyes began to droop and their breaths turned shallow that sleep washed over them in gentle waves. And if for some reason they were to wake up a few inches closer together in the morning – nobody would be able to prove a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm rewatching teen wolf and cora hale is the loml and deserved more so this was created 
> 
> (i also have no idea what scott's house looks like on the outside or inside and simply could not be bothered to find out so here you go)
> 
> let me know what you thought!!


End file.
